


Misunderstanding

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [9]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, First Kiss, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Luz had a bad crush on her rival/friend. One day, she overhears her and Boscha talking and hears some things that hurt her deeply.Amity has a crush on Luz but does a good job at hiding it by forcing her Blight name out.Not a lot of cussing but it's there
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 335





	Misunderstanding

Luz took a bite out of her surprisingly normal apple as she sat at the tables with Willow and Gus. "Anything new today?" 

Willow shook her head. "Other than there being an explosion in potions, everything's been normal."

Gus didn't look up from his notebook as he scribbled something down. "I got a quiz next class! I can't believe I forgot!" Then the boy gasped and looked at the human girl with a giant smile. "There's this event in town that Willow and I will be going to in a few weeks. You wanna come along?" 

Luz messed with the end of one side of her long dark brown hair. "I'm not sure. I might have to watch over King while Eda works but I'll find out."

"Well it starts at 4pm if you are able to go. We'll be moving around so you'll have to find us."

"What's the event anyway?" Luz asked. 

"The fairgrounds!!" Gus exclaimed with a sparkle in his eyes. "There's going to be games, rides and shows!"

"It only happens once every two years and there's a special giveaway at the end!" Willow added. 

"I heard that Amity will be present. She will be reading to the kids." Gus said, causing the human to slightly blush. 

Luz's mind drifted off to her rival/friend. She wasn't sure what to call their relationship. They fought a lot, both physically and verbally, and didn't meet eye to eye often. But they were also great friends. Luz had always been there to support Amity and the Blight did the same. 

It was hard to really label their relationship but Luz didn't mind. It made them their funny relationship unique in many ways. 

Amity may nearly singe her eyebrows off with a fireball, but she has never hurt her in any way. 

Despite her empty threats of shoving the witch down a flight of stairs, Luz would never hurt the witch in anyway. She cared too much about her to do so. 

"Luz? Luuuzz!" 

The human blinked, returning to the world around her. Willow and Gus looked at her with concern. "Huh?" 

"Are you okay? You were staring at the table for a bit." 

"Oh, I'm good! Just got caught up thinking about something." 

"Is it about a certain Blight?" Willow teased, giving her a knowing look. 

Luz scoffed as she slightly blushed. "Hell no. Why would I think about Little Miss Perfect?" 

"The fact that I didn't say which Blight says otherwise." Willow giggled. 

Gus looked at Luz with slight confusion. "You two hate each other though. Are you coming up with some evil human plan?" 

Luz shot up from her seat with a blush. "I just remembered that I have to talk to one of the teachers. Catch you guys later!" 

Luz dashed away, leaving the smug looking Willow and confused Gus.  
=========================================

Luz sat aganist the locker as she stares up at the ceiling. 

"This is getting stupid... Hiding away like some little girl." Luz grumbled under her breath as she grips her beanie. "Come on, Noceda..." 

This crush was getting out of hand. She had to do something about. 

She could avoid the Blight until it disappears...

Luz shook her head at the thought. There was no way she could do that. The Blight will hunt her down if she missed their daily meeting at the library. 

She could ask Eda for some sort potion that will get rid her romantic feelings for the girl....

Another bad idea. Luz has had way too many accidents with potions created by Eda. 

There was only one solution left...

Luz placed her face in her hands as her heart begins to race nervously. "There's no way I can do that... That will suck!" 

Not only will Amity not return the feelings, she would also hate her. Maybe even be disgusted by her. A human crushing on the top student? A Blight? Everyone at Hexside would be laughing at her. 

Luz groaned and slide her beanie off to run her hands through her hair. "Fuck..." 

"It's your junior year here at Hexside and you haven't had a single boyfriend!" 

Luz tensed at the voice. If Boscha was here then that meant-

"Maybe it's because I'm not interested in anyone here!" 

Luz wanted to poof away. Of course Amity would be around while she's stressing over her feelings.

Luz peeked her head from around the corner and saw the two standing by the lockers. Amity was on her scroll while Boscha leans against the locker. 

"You sure about that? I've heard you've been spending a lot of time with a certain human." Boscha replied, grinning smugly. 

Luz watched the Blight flinch before scowling at the three eyed witch. "You really think I would be interested in the human?"

Ouch. That one sentence felt like a knife through her body. 

"Well duh!" Boscha shrugged. "I know you well enough to notice a few things. Hell, I think you're just denying-"

"Boscha!" Amity suddenly growled, making her scroll disappear. She crossed her arms and glared at her. "I am a Blight. We don't associate ourselves with people below us. That includes humans. I will never be interested in a human alright?!"

Boscha threw her hands up. "Alright jeez!" 

Luz felt a lump in her throat as she drills these words into her mind. 

She threw her beanie on and quickly walked away, tears filling up in her eyes.  
=========================================

Lunch was over and Amity has not seen Luz at all. It was odd and a little concerning. 

Amity knew that the knucklehead can take care of herself but something was telling her that something was wrong. 

She headed out the cafeteria and spotted Willow and Gus, who stood by their lockers with frowns. 

Ignoring Boscha's glare, she walks over to the two friends. "Hey Willow and...Augustus was it?"

"Gus is fine." Gus said, looking up at the Blight nervously. 

Willow raised an eyebrow as she looked at Amity. "Is there something you need, Amity?" 

"Is the human around?" Amity asked, folding her arms. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"We aren't sure where she is actually..." Willow replied, fixing her glasses. "We were talking at lunch and she rushed out to do something." She said, Gus nodding along with her.

"And she didn't say where?" 

"Nope." Willow said. The plant girl narrowed her eyes as she looks at Amity. "Why are you so worried?" 

Amity rolled her eyes, suppressing a blush. "I'm not. I planned to set her beanie on fire during lunch today." She lied. 

Despite her words, the fact that the human's friends don't know where Luz is made Amity worry even more. 

Amity huffed before walking away. "If you find her, let me know." 

She bit back a groan as she can practically feel Willow's knowing gaze on her back.  
=========================================

Because she was top student and was already way ahead of the class, she had a free period. She used this time to search for her human crush. 

So far, there was no sign of Luz at all. She had checked nearly every hall and room in the school. 

Did she leave school? 

There are a few times where Luz would just slip out of school and ends up at the Owl House. However something told Amity that, that wasn't the case this time. 

She would of told her friends before hand. 

Maybe if Boscha hadn't ask me about my crush on Luz, I could of ran into her... She thought. 

Blights are known as a powerful witch family. They show no weakness and only associate themselves with those who are worthy of standing by a Blight's side. 

Luz is a human. Amity is a Blight. They shouldn't even be around each other but Amity can't help but feel herself being pulled to the human. 

Luz wasn't just some human. She's a human who's training to be a powerful witch, trained by the most powerful and wanted witch on the Boiling Isles. 

She was also someone that was capable of reaching Amity's level of sarcasm and aggressiveness. She wasn't spooked by Amity's family name like everyone else was. 

It was refreshing to finally have someone to joke around with, who wasn't scared of her. 

As they continued their playful manner, Amity felt her affection towards the human grow. Though Amity was great at hiding it, sometimes it showed. 

Sometimes she would briefly run her hand through her brown hair before shoving the human away. Sometimes she would brush her hand aganist her brown hand. 

She tried to keep these small interactions small but of course Boscha would notice. 

She can't have anyone know about her stupid little crush. If her parents found out that she was becoming fond of the human, things would get messy. 

That's why she said what she said to Boscha. To keep things from getting out. 

There was only one more spot in the school that Luz could be in. There was the old Abomination classroom that was on the third floor. No one ever goes in there.

She walks over to the door of the forgotten classroom and pressed her ear against the door. 

She frowns when she hears soft sniffling from the other side. She slowly pushes the door open and peeks her head out. 

Her chest squeezes when she spots the human curled up in a ball, softly crying. Her beanie was on the floor, thrown a little ways from the human. 

"Hey human..." Amity called out, slipping into the room. Luz looked up and glared at the Blight, causing Amity to throw her hands up with a slight chuckle. "Relax... I'm not here to set your hair on fire this time." 

Luz scoffed, looking away from the witch. "What do you want Blight?" She asked, wiping away her tears. 

"Well it was really odd not seeing you around all day so I went looking. Willow and Gus were worried." Amity said, placing her hands on her hip. 

"Well as you can see, I'm fine so you can go away now." Luz growled. 

Amity was slightly taken back at the response. "Obviously you're not. Who messed with you so bad that you were sent to tears?" 

"None of your business! Just go away, Amity!" Luz said a little louder, now looking at the witch with a cold stare. 

Amity could see the hurt look in her eyes. Her brown eyes were filling up with more tears as she glared at the witch. 

"Luz I..." Amity couldn't form any words. The sight of the girl in front of her was hurting her. Amity stepped forward and kneeled down in front of the human. "Calm down! Why are you like this?!" 

"Why do you care?! You're a Blight! You don't associate yourself with someone like me!" Luz barked. 

Amity froze as she recalls herself saying the exact words to Boscha. 

She heard me? Is that why she's... 

Luz must of seen the look on her face and chuckled dryly. "Yeah I heard you talking with Boscha earlier..."

"Okay but I don't see how that could upset you so bad!" Amity exclaimed, now becoming frustrated with the girl. "You already know that I say this stuff to Boscha to keep her off my back! You're my friend, Luz!" 

"I know but I..." Luz huffed as she looked away from the Blight. Her hands were balled up as they shook. 

"But what Luz?!" 

Luz couldn't hold it back anymore. She sat up and looked at Amity with a scowl. "I like you damn it!" She shouted. 

Amity felt her body tense up as she processed Luz's words. She scanned the human's face for any sign of a lie but was met with nothing but a broken expression. 

Amity tried to open her mouth to respond but she was lost at words. 

Luz noticed her speechless state and sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "Why else do you think it hurt so bad when you said you wouldn't be interested in a human?" 

"I liked you for the longest time. I think I liked you when I thought I hated you. I knew I didn't really have a chance because I'm a human but I wanted to get it over with. It was getting ridiculous, holding these feelings back." 

Luz chuckled dryly, wiping her eyes. "I planned to tell you today. Just to get it out so I can get over you. The more I thought about you, the more of a mess I started to become. Isn't that crazy?" 

Amity watched as the human laughed to herself. Her face was flushed as her heart raced quickly. She wanted to speak and say something but she is stuck. 

Luz's laughter died down and looked up at the Blight. "I really got you stuck huh, Blight?" She said with a smirk. The smirk didn't reach her eyes. 

Get it together Blight! Amity mentally shouted, 

Amity folded her arms and let out a nervous chuckle. "A human confessing her love for a witch? A Blight? You have to be crazy to want to date a human right?" She tried to joke. 

Her joking manner didn't reach Luz as the Afro-Latina's eyes teared up again. Amity immediately dropped her arms and reached towards her friend. "Oh Titan that was not-" 

Luz shoved Amity out of the way and sprinted out the classroom, leaving the witch calling out her name. 

Amity watched her crush run off and groaned loudly. "I'm so stupid! Why did I say that?!"  
========================================

That was three weeks ago. The Blight hasn't heard from the human since that day. 

Amity has tried talking to her but Luz would just brush past her like she didn't exist. Hooty wouldn't let her in and Willow and Gus also avoided her. 

All because she tried to be tough instead of just telling her about her feelings. 

She missed the human deeply and wish she can make it right but she was running out of ways to reach her. She tried using notes, messages, group assignments, and tried reaching out to Willow but nothing has worked. 

Not talking to Luz has left her feeling lonely and in distressed. She wants to cry but her pride is preventing her from doing so. She pushes down the lump in her throat and tries to find another plan to reach Luz.

"Mittens?" 

Amity lifted her head from her desk and looks at her door with an annoyed look. "I'm not in the mood, Ed. Go away." 

Edric walked in the room with Emira, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Emira walked closer and placed her hand on Amity's head. 

"So Luz isn't talking to you?" She asked, running her hands through Amity's wild green hair. 

"How did you know?" Amity sighed. Edric placed the piece of paper on her desk, showing her list of plans to get Luz to speak to her. "Ugh that's where that went!" 

"Did something happen between you guys?" Edric asked.

Amity looked at her two older siblings , narrowing her eyes. "You promise you won't say anything to anyone? This is big.." 

"Of course we won't." Edric replied. 

The older twin held out her hand to Amity. "Whatever happened is really upsetting you and we want to help. I'll even make an oath for you if you don't believe us." 

Amity shook her head, pushing her hand away. "No that won't be necessary... But so help me Titan, I will tie you both up and feed you to the Slitherbeast if you say anything!" 

"Gotcha, baby sister. Now fill us in."  
=========================================

After she was done explaining her current situation, the twins sat thinking of the information they just gained. 

"So..." Emira started. She sent Amity a disapproving look, causing the witch to shrink in her seat. "That was a horrible part on your end." 

"I know that!" The youngest Blight grumbled, placing her face in her hands. "I fucked up! And now I probably won't be able to fix it!" 

"Whoa don't let mom hear those words, Mittens." Edric chuckled. Emira and Amity glared at him, shutting him up immediately.

Emira turned towards Amity. "There's an event in town and I heard that Luz will be there. Maybe you can talk to her then." 

"I could try but... What if it doesn't work? What if none of this works?" Amity sighed, looking at her hands. "I messed everything up and now I probably won't get my friend back."

Emira and Edric share a look before nodding to each other. Amity narrowed her eyes as she watches this silent exchange. "What are you guys planning now?" 

"Don't worry about it, sis! Just go to the event and you and Luz will be girlfriends in no time!" Emira said, smiling. Edric ran his hand through Amity's hair, messing it up even more. 

Amity growls as she pushed his hand away. "Alright alright! Get out so I can finish my work!" 

The twins laugh before leaving the room, leaving Amity to her thoughts once more. 

"This is probably my last chance...I can do this!" Amity muttered to herself, before opening her closet.  
========================================  
Amity trailed behind the twins as they walked through the crowd. 

There were sounds of kids screaming as they rode the rides of this year's fair, monsters shouting as they lost to rigged games, and music filled the air. 

"Come on Mittens! You're lagging behind!" Edric called from up front. He and Emira looked back and stuck their tongue out at their sister. Amity rolled her eyes before catching up to her siblings. 

"So exactly what is your plan?" She asked as she looked around. To her left, there was the group of kids that she read to. They squealed and waved cheerfully at Amity, who waved back with a smile. 

"Glad you asked! Put this on!" Edric said, spinning Amity around and wrapping a cloth around Amity's head, shielding her vision of the world. "H-Hey! Ed, Em!"

"Relax! We'll guide you to where you need to be safety." The older twin said, as she grabbed Amity's hand. 

Amity huffed before allowing herself to be dragged of to who knows where. 

"Ed, it's time to go find the thing." Emira said with a wink. 

"What thing?"

"You know!"

"No I don't!" He shouted. 

"We literally discussed this 30 minutes ago!" Emira groaned. 

Edric blinked before face palming. " Ohhh gotcha! Be back in a flash!" 

"Idiot..." Emira muttered, causing Amity to giggle.  
========================================  
"Anddd we are here!" Emira said. 

Amity reached up to grab the cloth but her hand was smacked away. "Ow! What was that for?" 

"Not yet. You have to wait until Ed gets back"

Amity frowned. "I'm suppose to be trying to find Luz. Why are we doing...whatever this is?" 

"Hush, Mittens or you'll mess it up." Emira shushed as she pushed Amity down onto a seat. Amity shivered from the cold metal that she was sitting on. 

"Ed! Hurry up before she ruins it!" 

"Don't rush me! I had to tie her up in order to bring her here." 

Someone was thrown into the seat next to her as they grunted from the impact. Then a metal bar was pressed against her mid section. 

"All set, dude!" She heard Ed shout. 

Then the seat began to move upwards, causing Amity to yelp. The person next to her struggled aganist the binding. 

"Can you cut it out?". Amity snapped as she was also being nudged by their attempts. They stopped their movements but didn't respond. 

Soon the seat stopped moving and Amity noticed how her feet were dangling instead of being planted on the ground. 

Were they in the air?

"This is your chance to talk it out Mittens! Don't waste it!". Emira shouted from where Amity assumed was the ground. 

Wait talk it out?

Amity reached up and ripped the cloth from her head and looked to her right. Luz sat there tied up, looking up at the sky with an annoyed expression. A cloth was wrapped around her mouth. 

"Oh they are so dead..." Amity sighed before reaching over and removed the cloth from her mouth. 

"I didn't ask you to do that." Luz said coldly. 

"I'm sorry but we got no choice but to talk it out." Amity replied. 

"What's there to talk about?" 

"You know exactly what!" Amity exclaimed, frowning. 

Luz scoffed and looked at the Blight. Her eyes were cold and resentful but Amity could see something else in them. 

Hurt. 

She was still hurting from their talk weeks ago. Amity felt her eyes sting as she clenched the metal bar that keeping them strapped in. No, she wasn't going to cry in front of the human. She is going to be strong. 

"We already talked weeks ago. There's nothing more to be discussed, Blight." Luz scowled. "Tell your stupid siblings to let me go" 

"Noceda, I need you to listen to me..." Amity said. 

Luz shook her head with a half hearted smirk. "Listen to you? And get hurt again? I'm not that dumb." 

"I'm sorry..." 

There was silence after that. Amity was looking down at her hands in shame. Luz stared at the witch, not saying a word. 

"Luz I-" 

Luz began laughing uncontrollably as she finally processed what she said. It wasn't a happy laugh. Amity scrunched her eyebrows as she watched the girl she liked laugh like someone told a funny joke. 

After her laughter has cooled down, Luz grinned at Amity. "You're sorry?! Sorry for what?! A-Associating yourself with me?! Playing with my feelings like it's a joke?! B-Breaking my heart?" At this point, Luz's eyes were tearing up as she spoke. "Sorry for showing interest? Sorry for being your 'friend'?"

"I don't need your pity, Amity. You damaged me enough already! What more do you want?" She asked as tears streamed down her face. 

Amity continued to look down at her hands as tears welled up in her eyes as well. She wanted to say something. Just something to clear up the confusion but she couldn't open her mouth. 

Luz sniffled, looked down. "A-All I wanted was for someone to love me for who or what I am. I know mami, Eda, King and my friends do but I wanted one person that I can go to for comfort. Someone I could always go to for support...." She said quietly. 

"I thought YOU were that person, Amity!" Luz frowned, wishing she can wipe away the tears falling down her face. "I was hoping you felt the same way...but I was wrong and ended up hurt." 

"So saying you're sorry is not going to cut it... I don't-"

Amity roughly grabbed Luz's shoulder and slammed her lips upon Luz's, causing the human to let out a sound of surprise. 

Amity tasted the salty tears of her and Luz's tears. Luz's lips were chapped but also soft aganist hers. After a few moments, she pulled back. She finally allows herself to openly cry. 

Luz looks at Amity with a broken expression that was mixed with confusion and shock. "Wha- But..I don't-" 

"I don't know how to h-handle these feelings, Luz. One minute I'm completely f-fine with pushing and setting your clothes on fire. Then the next, I feel myself melting away at your dumb smile!" Amity confessed, placing her hand on Luz's cheek. "What I said back there to Boscha... It was all a lie! I only said that to keep my feelings a secret." 

Luz opened her mouth to speak but Amity put her finger aganist her lips. 

"Shut the h-hell up and listen Noceda!" She said sternly. "It's my turn to speak." She lowered her finger with a sigh. 

"I like you a lot Luz. More than I should. There are times where I can hide it and be normal but there are other times where I'm a complete mess around you. The good kind and bad."

"When you confessed in the classroom, I was shocked. I didn't think you would like me too. And because of that, I panicked and ended up saying that to you..." 

Amity finally smiled, wiping away her tears. "I want to be that person you need for support. I want to be that shoulder you need to lean on. I want to be the one to love you..." 

Amity closed her eyes and looked away. "Though I can understand that you don't care about me anymore because of the whole mess. It wasn't right for me to say that, even if it was an accident."

Silence filled the air once more. Amity wanted to open her eyes and face the cold look Luz had given her earlier but she didn't have to courage to. 

"Untie me."

"Wha-" 

"Please." She pleaded. 

Amity looked back and nodded shakily. She traced a circle and made the ropes disappear into thin air. "I'll call Ed and Em to let you down. Thank you for-" 

Amity didn't get to finish her sentence. As soon as Luz was free, she leaned forward and kissed Amity with all her heart. 

Amity went wide eyes before closing them, placing her hands in Luz's hair. Luz brought her hands around Amity's waist as she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

The kiss was filled with tears and passion as they showed their love for each other. 

Luz pulled back and gently caresses Amity's cheek. "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get over you, Amity. Now I'm glad I wasn't able to." 

Amity smiled and leaned her forehead aganist Luz's. The human's long front hair brushes aganist her cheek, causing her to giggle. "So where do we go from here?" 

"Down to the floor to beat up your brother and sister." Luz laughed, smiling at the witch. "But first I want to stay up here with you." 

Amity slightly blushed at the smile. "I like the sound of that." 

"Amity?" 

"Hm?" Amity hummed, leaning closer to where their noses were touching.

"Thank you." 

Amity smiled before sharing a soft kiss with her companion.

**Author's Note:**

> My first take at Beta Lumity! I was doing well with it until I got more into the fic. Their beta personalities ended up slightly turning back into their canon type as the story went on.
> 
> I'm too used to writing them
> 
> This is an idea that a friend of mine requested! @Minty_leafioYT


End file.
